Scars Of Memories
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: Kenta visits Akira's house to show her his scars. She helps by cleaning his wounds and tells him that his scars mean something. This is supposed to be something from the game called: Genma Onimusha where Samanosuke is involved in the game. OC/OC.


Scars Of Memories

By

Jedi Knight15

**Akira's House.**

Kenta visted Akira's house again, because of his scars. These were not just ordinary scars. They mean something. But what do they mean, the question remains.

Akira allowed Kenta to her house and showed him to her room.

"Kenta, what are you doing here?" The girl asked. "Akira..." He started. "...Please don't freak out or anything, okay?" He said to her. Obviously, she didn't know what was going on.

"Um...okay." She said. Then Kenta sighed and pulled up his sleeve from his arm, and at that moment Akira gasped at what she saw.

"Kenta...what happened to you? Who did this to you?" She asked as she grabbed a rag and tried her best to clean out the wound.

"Ack!"

"Kenta, hold still. I can't clean the wounds if you're flinching." She said.

"Sorry...it just hurts...so bad."

"Who gave you these scars?" She asked him. He didn't said anything else, until he did.

"I tried killing those demon warriors."

"Kenta."

"What? They were threatening to kill my family. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, Akira. What was I supposed to do? Let them die?" He asked her. Every scar that she saw in his arm brought shivers down her spine. She sighed as she looked at the scars that were on his arm.

"Kenta, you poor thing. You should've known better than to just try and kill those demon warriors. They're nothing but monsters."

"They are monsters, Akira."

"Yes, I know that. But that was just reckless of you." She said as she finished cleaning up his left arm.

"Show me your right arm." She said. Then he pulled up the sleeve from his right arm and she began cleaning up his right arm with the wet rag.

"It's okay, Kenta. It's okay."

"I was just trying to protect my family, Akira."

"I know you were trying to. But do you realize what this means? About your scars?"

"No...why? These scars don't mean anything."

"Yes they do. You just don't see it." She said. "Okay well, if you know then, what do they mean?" He asked. She smiled at the confused boy.

"And why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because you're such a confused boy. I like it when boys are that confused. It just brings a smile on my face. And then, that's when I try to explain it to them." She said. Hearing her saying that made him smile.

"Heh. I guess it does. So what do these scars mean, anyway?" He asked her. "Well...this man who is named; "Samanosuke" once told me that: when a person has scars on him, wherever the scars are on, they will be part of his memory. And for that, he will remember those memories of when he had those scars put on his body, arms, legs, etcetera." She finished.

"You seem to know a lot, Akira. Why don't you become a swordsmen like me?" He asked her. She started to think.

"Well...I don't think wielding a sword is my thing. I'm more of using twin daggers." She said.

"Well I can teach you how to use a sword, if you want?"

"No it's okay. I'm more of a twin dagger person."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Then there was silence in the room. Akira started to break the silence.

"Kenta."

"Yeah?"

"I...wanted to tell you something."

"What? What is it?" He asked. "You know that boy from class, named; Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

"Makoto has asked me to marry him." Hearing those words made his heart drop. Made him feel disappointed inside. He just stood there in silence until he spoke.

"Oh...okay then." Kenta said in a disappointment tone. "I was wondering if you know what I should do." She said. She was hoping that Kenta could help her figure out what should she do. She was confused. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to make sure if Makoto was the right guy or not.

"Well...I don't think you should marry him." He said. Akira seemed surprised. "Why, Kenta?" She asked him who thought to himself that she shouldn't marry him.

"Because...I've seen everything about Makoto. He only loves you because of your beauty. He doesn't love you just for you. Because you see, that's what men are like when it comes to a girl with a lot of beauty in them. It's not the inside he loves, it's the outside of you that he loves. Men should choose their mates wisely. They don't want a woman who is nothing but a gold, money digging brat." He explained. "Men should choose their mates the right way. I would love a girl just for her, not because of her looks or anything like that. You see where I'm getting at?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I see where you're getting at. You seem to know a lot about girls, don't you?"

"Yeah, kinda. I just don't want you to be with a guy who would treat you like crap and then ended up heart broken. You should be with a guy who would care for you, just for you. Not because of your looks, not because of your beauty, not because of your hot vivid body or anything like that at all. Because I despise men who are like that. They're just so misguided and don't know how to choose to their mates when they look at em' in the eye. He explained. Akira was so speechless. She didn't know what to say to him. Kenta was so full of knowledge about girls and about how men are like that to women. If a guy would like a girl just because of their beauty, then they are considered to not be in a relationship together.

"I'm gonna go now. Thanks for healing my wounds, Akira." Then he got up from the floor and headed out the door, before she could say anything to him. Instead she went to her phone, grabbed it and called Makoto.

"Hello?"

_"Hey baby. So what did ya say?"_

"Uh yeah, about the marriage thing, we're done."

_"Wait. What?" _

"Goodbye, Makoto." Then she hang up her phone and went after Kenta.

**Kenta's House. **

At Kenta's house, Kenta was sleeping in his room, until he heard a knock on his door. He got up from his bed and went to the front door. He opened the door.

"Akira? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Kenta...can we talk? Someplace private?" She asked him. "Uh...okay." Then he led her to his room. She closed the door and locked it.

"So what's this about?" Without any warning, she kissed him. He was shocked but didn't pulled away. Instead he kissed her back. Then she led him to his bed and she laid him down with her on top of him. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you Kenta. I want to be with you, instead of him."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. You seem to know a lot about both different genders. So I thought, maybe you could be the one who I should be with instead of, Makoto. You're so nice and so compassionate, Kenta. That's what I like about a boy, like you." She said. Hearing her saying those nice things about Kenta brought a smile on his face.

"Well...I'm glad you think so, Akira. You're much better off being with a nice and compassionate guy, who cares about you for you." He said. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And you're much better off being with a woman who cares about you for you, Kenta." Then she kissed him and he kissed her back. They spent hours making love with each other. And then finally, they were on the bed next to each other, breathing heavily.

"Kenta...that was amazing."

"Yeah I know. That was one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced. I'm glad it was you who I made love to."

"And I'm glad it was you who I made love to too, Kenta. You're way better than Makoto." She said. "Yeah...you don't deserve to be with a guy, like Makoto. You deserve to be with a guy...like me, who cares about you for you, and who is nice and compassionate." Akira from the right side of the bed, took Kenta's hand into hers. Kenta from the left side of the bed took Akira's hand into his.

"I love you Kenta."

"I love you too Akira." Then he kissed her forehead and throughout the night, they slept in the bed together. His scars will always be part of his memory. Whenever he sees them in his arms, he'll remember the day his got those scars.

The End.


End file.
